diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Guiding Light
Guiding Light (Michishirube, ''道しるべ) is episode 74 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series. The episode follows the storyline from ''chapter 231 to chapter 234 of the manga. Summary The team finds out about Kataoka's resignation affecting their play. Miyuki thinks of Yuki's advice about being firm as the captain, and guides the team. Synopsis The team finds out about Kataoka's resignation affecting their performance in the game. Isashiki asks his underclassmen if they're even trying to score since they don't feel any pressure from them. Kuramochi asks Miyuki if he knew about Kataoka's resignation but Miyuki is surprised. Kataoka calls for them to be out on the field and Miyuki brush the matter off. Maezono asks Miyuki what's wrong with him then adds that in truth he knew about the resignation. Miyuki denies saying that he only thought that might be the case as Ochiai is not an alumnus of Seidou. He tells the team that they can talk about the issue later for they need to focus on the game. The team then wonders what they can do to repay the efforts of the third years as well as their coach. Sawamura asks Kanemaru if things like this often happen. Kanemaru replies that its not a rare case especially for team aspiring for Nationals like Seidou. Sawamura thinks that he doesn't know how to process the issue but he and Furuya agree that they are yet to be acknowledged by Kataoka. On the field, Miyuki remembers Yuki's advice of remaining firm no matter how rough the situation the team is in and that it is his task as captain to guide the team. He instructs Furuya to go all out not worrying about pacing, surprising the pitcher. Miyuki explains that it's hard to out the third years, thus they'll take them down with force. Furuya follows the plan, successfully striking out the batters. At the dugout, Miyuki tells the team that it's not easy finding out about Kataoka's resignation but he reminds them that they are in the middle of a game. The third years are going all out and its the least they can do to repay them with respect. Tanba outs the batters and Isashiki asks why he couldn't pitch like he does now during the Finals but Tanba also wonders the same. Bottom of third, two outs and runners on first, Yuki is at-bat. Ryosuke steals a base but Furuya strikes Yuki out surprising everyone. Sawamura thinks it's a fluke. Miyuki is relieved that the going-all-out strategy is working in their favor since he was worried that Furuya could've given away walks. However, the team is revitalized and Ochiai thinks that Furuya's always been that kind of player. Miyuki tells the Sawamura and Kawakami to go out at any time. Kuramochi asks if Sawamura is okay to go and Miyuki says that he wants Sawamura to experience the game. He then tells the team that they'll win the Fall Tournament which will be their ticket to Koshien. Miyuki later hits an RBI single off Tanba who struck out batters before Miyuki's at-bat. Kawakami takes over the mound at the bottom of the fifth and manages to hold the third years off in the seventh and eighth inning. Maezono hits a homerun off Tanba, tying the score. Miyuki tells Sawamura that he'll be pitching next but only to know whether Sawamura is useful for the team or not in his current state. Sawamura stands on the mound and gets to face Chris. Category:Episodes Category:Anime